streetfightervsmortalkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
MK v SF - The Rematch
Capcom, Warner Bros., and NetherRealm Studios Franchise Development Team, Listen Up! The blood on the streets may still be wet, but we’re here again, staring fate in the eyes. Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter is fresh in everyone’s memory and we’re almost scared to ask for more… but we have to. We have to find out which franchise is really the bloodiest, nastiest, most dominant and supreme. We can’t tolerate the unknown any longer, we don’t have an appetite for debate. This must be settled, and it must be settled now. In its eleventh incarnation, MK is still delivering Fatal Blows at the hands of players like Kitana, Raiden, Baraka and Sonya Blade. The sexy assassins of MK still deceive, bring you in close and then slit your throat. The question is - can the crowd hear you choking on your own blood? With Fatalities and Brutalities, many think that Mortal Kombat is the clear victor, a far superior and harder-to-master game than SF. But is this so? Can facts bear this out, or are biased fans just making claims with their mouths that they can’t back up with their fists? Street Fighter has been the gold standard of hand-to-hand combat arcade games for decades. Ryu, Chun-Li, Vega or Balrog - any of those names strike fear into the minds of players from Tampa to Timbuktu. Only Street Fighter can claim to be a baby of the Eighties. 1987, in fact. These mofo’s been kicking ass for 32 years, and there ain’t no end in sight. If you think you can walk up to anyone in Street Fighter and talk smack - watch yourself. These hombres are mean, lean, fighting machines and they’ll rip your intestines clean out your neck. The women ain’t too shabby either. Cammy and Juri are two of the sexiest and most lethal babes in the whole franchise. Mess with them, and you might as well take a cyanide capsule because it’s P.O.D. - Pain on Delivery. NetherRealm Studios and Capcom have finally put aside their differences and joined forces to bring you the bloodiest, most vicious encounter yet - a truly phantasmagoric spectacle, the likes of which the world has never seen! This new game, a hybrid of the two most cherished franchises ever created, will be delivered on a custom built hyper-platform that enables 3-D play, character genealogy, offline training and post-mortems after death, allowing players to investigate cause-of-death so they’re better prepared for the next encounter. So, let’s see what happens, folks. I hope the medics are standing by because we’re about to witness a whole lot of hurt unleashed on the many noble veterans of SF and MK, as they battle to the death in a race to the top. Which franchise deserves the title of “Best Fighting Game in the World, 2019?” Only time will tell. I’ll tell you one thing, though. I’m watching from behind some plexiglass this time so I don’t get splattered with blood. I suggest you do the same. #YouWontKnowUntilYouPlay #MostWantedVideoGameCrossover #MKvSF #EverythingChangesIn2019